


Of Dyolamb and Broken Hearts

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitter!Kyungsoo, Fluff and Angst, Implied Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Singlefather!jongin, ceo!jongin, fem!luhan - Freeform, implied fuck buddies
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Dahil sa isang Dyolamb, dalawang buhay ang magbabago.





	Of Dyolamb and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So super rushed nitong fic na ito kasi this is not my original entry kasi unsatisfied talaga ako sa unang ginawa ko kaya sorry if medyo madisappoint kayo dito.
> 
> @todorokiz, mamsh sorry kung hindi ko nabigyang hustisya ang prompt mo HAHA bawi ako next time pag may motivation na kong magsulat ulit.
> 
> Sa kung may magbabasa man neto please guys awayin niyo ako sa comment.
> 
> To Kyungsoo: Happy birthday my baby boy, i love you very very much.  
> To Jongin: Be happy my loves.

Isang malutong na _‘fuck’_ ang kumawala sa bibig ng isang frustrated na CEO Jongin Kim, dalawang kamay ay nakatakip sa tenga nito, nagbabakasakali not to hear his twin’s frustrated screaming and fighting. Well, you can never blame the single _dad_ \- father naman kung his patience snapped.

 _First-_ it’s Monday! Monday, every employee’s hateful day and here he is at 9:00 A.M Philippine’s standard time, already enduring his sons’ cries and sumbong.

 _Second,_ ayun, Monday nga, meaning, tons and piles of paperworks to analyze, sign and kung ano pang documents needed for his empire’s growth.

 _Third,_ problemado din siya where to find another nanny for his boys. Nag resign kasi ang dating nanny because sa kakulitan ng little devils ni Jongin. At sa panahon ngayon, naku mahirap ipagkatiwala ang mga anak sa kung kani-kanino lang.

 _Lastly,_ it’s not a question naman if mahal ng tall, dark and yumm-ing CEO ang kanyang mga anak, maingay at makulit man most of the time ang kanyang kambal, sila lang talaga ang tinuturing nitong kayamanan.

Pero, ayun nga, sa sobrang kulit at ingay na bumabalot sa opisina ng lalaki, Jongin snapped, causing for him to growl loudly in annoyance, which instantly steals the bickering twin’s attention. Lingon sila bigla bago kumarera palapit sa daddy.

“Daddy Taeoh won’t give me my doll!” Pout ng isang kambal na si Taeil na ngayon ay naka yakap na sa tagiliran ni Jongin.

“No! He lost his doll, this is Nini!” Sumbong naman ni Taeoh habang mahigpit ang kapit sa dyolamb.

Helplessly, Jongin stares at the plushy na yakap ng bunsong kambal. Napaisip nalang siya kung saan ba talaga nawala ang limited edition stuff toy na nakita niya lang sa internet na naka auction weeks before isilang sa mundong ibabaw ang kambal. Sa airport ba? Sa eroplano? Sa Hongkong or sa Disneyland? Nag out of the country kasi ang mag tatay during the weekend. Pa advance birthday gift ni Jongin sa mga anak. Sumakit lang ang ulo ni Jongin _(sa taas)_ pero wala talaga siyang idea.

Jongin could not blame naman if mabroken hearted ang mga anak or mag agawan sa natitirang doll kasi, the dyolamb became the twin’s safe haven whenever out of the country si Jongin for business trips, or sa mga gabing nag o-overtime ang nasabing CEO sa opisina nito.

So, as a smart man, Jongin came up with an idea nalang. Sana his kids would buy it kahit it seems impossible, and being a businessman nga, why won’t he give it a shot, hoping na bumenta.

“Tae, Tae, listen sons.” Bumuntong hininga siya sabay kandong sa dalawa sa magkabilang long legs nito. “How about I keep this doll for the meantime until we could find the other one? Huh? How does it sound?” Umiyak si Taeoh nung kunin ng daddy nito ang stuffy toy sa pagkakayakap niya, si Taeil napa pout, ang iyak ay nagbabadya. Feeling nila mawawalan na sila ng kakampi.

“But I can’t sleep without Jongjong!” Jongjong, name nung dyolamb ni Taeil, Nini naman ke Taeoh.

“Me too!” Okay, his idea isn’t helping pero that is the only solution he could think of as of the moment, maybe pag nabawasan ang pile of paperwork sa desk niya maybe he could make the plan alphabet.

“You can guys can sleep with me then. Sounds fair?” Jongin smiled finally, landing pecks sa buhok ng mga anak. And like a remedy, humupa na din ang bagyong sumasakop sa kambal.

“Really? You’d sleep with us?” Paninigurado ni Taeoh. Jongin nods, still sweetly smiling.

“Yes, you can both sleep on my bed if you want.” Ayaw kasi ni Jongin na maging dependent ang dalawang bata sa kanya, so kahit sa murang edad of four ng kambal, Jongin insisted sa mga anak to share a room with different beds, at first it’s a struggle, pero as the time went by, nakasanayan na rin ng little devils nito na wala si Jongin sa kwarto.

“It’s a deal then!” Taeil beams, extending his tiny hand sa tatay na mabilis namang kinuha ni Jongin at nag shake hands sila like businessmen does after sealing a deal.

Okay, one problem down, kailangan nalang ni Jongin ng magbabantay sa anak so he could atleast finish even half of his paperworks.

Staring at his twins na now naglalaro na ng tug of war around his huge ass apartment, Jongin bit the inside of his mouth, his phone stuck in between his ears and shoulder.

_“Fucker- dude hey!”_

“Sehun-“ Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, tall, big and handsome na world renowned model at bestfriend forever at sidekick ng ating CEO, favorite ninong din nina Taeoh and Taeil according kay Sehun kahit hindi naman talaga siya ang favorite ng twins. “You busy?”

_“Ah, nope, actually I’m free and on the way to your office.”_

“Great then! See you nalang!”

“Is that ninong hun-hun?” Nguso ni Taeoh, habang naka thumbsuck.

 _“Teka? Andiyan ang mga inaanak ko?”_ Ask ni Sehun excitedly. Natakot bigla si Jongin kasi baka imbes na matapos niya ang pending works ay baka abutin siya ng isang linggo lalo.

“Ninong can you get us some ice cweam?? Pwease!” Sigaw ni Taeil. Mentally napa face palm si Jongin, positive nga, siya pa ata ang mag be-baby sit sa tatlo. Pero whatever, maybe he could kick Sehun out nalang out of his office or call the security to drag their three asses somewhere.

 

\--

 

“Soo, you’re looking for a job and this man needed a nanny for his kids. It’s like an opportunity knocking on your door, on your window and lahat ng butas na pwedeng pasukan.” Rumolyo nalang mata ni bakla number one, A.K.A _Kyungsoo Do._

“Yes Baek, I’m looking for a work, but hello? I’m seeking an office job not some kind of babysitting one.” Pag reremind ni baks number one ke baks number two commonly known as _Baekhyun Byun,_ habang inaamoy ang hinog na mangga, inaamoy if matamis ba talaga.

Kasalukuyang nag go-grocery and dalawang baks sa SM Hypermart, birthday kasi ni bakla number three, real name, _Jongdae Kim,_ at napagplanuhan ni bakla number one and two to throw a surprise party, maliit lang ito at simpleng dinner lang naman, si Kyungsoo magluluto. Kumontra pa sana si Baekhyun at sinabing mag dinner nalang sa labas saying na para hindi na sila magpagod sa pag luluto at paghahanda _(pero truth is, takot siya baka lason ang ihain ni Kyungsoo, patay tayo diyan),_ but dahil sa threatening glare ni Kyungsoo, pumayag nalang si Bakla number two kahit hindi bukal sa kalooban.

“What’s wrong with being a baby sitter?” Dramatically gasp ni Baekhyun habang nakasunod sa namimiling bakla.

“It’s not that I’m downgrading nannies pero, hello Baekhyun Byun? I graduated from U.P as a cum laude?” Talino si baks, yes. “Sayang lang.”

“Yan kasi maganda naman sana yung trabaho mo iniwan mo pa!” Irap ni Baekhyun sabay hablot ng isang pack ng tender juicy hotdog at lagay sa big cart na tinutulak ni Kyungsoo.

“My manager kept on touching my butt!” Bakla number one hisses, stealing other grocery shopper’s attention, he does not give a shit though, instead he took out the hotdog placing it back sa freezer na pinagkuhanan ni Baekhyun.

“As if naman virgin ka pa, alam ko namang tinitira ka ni Junmyeon tuwing lunch break eh!” Groundless rumor lang yun, alam nila both, inaasar lang ni Baekhyun ang pabebeng friend.

“Fuck you!” Natrigger na nga si bakla.

Just like what bakla number two just said, maganda n asana ang trabaho ni Kyungsoo, malapit na siyang ma promote as financial advisor sa malaki at sikat na banko sa bansa pero yung perverted na manager neto can’t seem to keep his hands to himself at laging pina palo ang malulusog na ass cheeks ni bakla. Happy siguro sa sight habang nag ba-bounce ang juicy asscheeks ni Kyungsoo.

Okay lang naman sana for Kyungsoo, he’s not that innocent kasi pero lang, pero- there’s a big pero- Tanders na kasi si manager, napapanot na at malaki ang tyan, _eew_. Hindi type ni Kyungsoo ganern, tipo niya kasi eh yung, tall, dark and yummy, maybe a CEO na din.

Baekhyun could understand naman, pero naaawa siya sa boyfriend. Instead na to rest _(read: fuck)_ kasi sila ng boyfriend netong si Sehun Oh, eh lagi nalang itong nakabantay sa dalawang inaanak. It’s not like Baekhyun’s complaining naman about sa time ng jowa na ninanakaw ng kambal from him, he likes the twin, love them even pero please, seriously, sobrang tigang na si Baekhyun, two days na siyang walang aksyon, two days ng hindi pinuputukan.

“Soo! Please, kahit a week or two lang, until makahanap ng nanny yung tatay ng mga bata.” But Soo acted like he doesn’t hear anything. “Parang awa mo naman Soo, sobrang virgin na ng butas ko.” Desperada na si Baekhyun sa attention ni Sehun. You can’t blame the other naman kasi minsan lang umuwi ng bansa si Sehun kasi usually nasa abroad ang schedule ng international model. “Okay fine, three wishes, I grant you three wishes just save Sehun for a while.”

Napaisip si Kyungsoo, two weeks won’t be bad naman

“Five.” Kinabahan si Baekhyun but gora lang.

“Fine. Five wishes bitch.” Nag agree kaagad si Baekhyun sabay doing a sign of the cross.

 

\--

 

Kinabukasan mismo, after lunch break, Baekhyun forcefully dragged Kyungsoo's ass sa office ng magiging boss ng kaibigan. The night before kasi during their simple dinner with Jongdae Kim and Sehun Oh, na open up ni Baekhyun sa jowa ang pinag usapan nila ni Soo about the babysitting Job, so Sehun naman seeing this as a chance para he could spend time with B, quickly contacted Jongin, in short, caught in desperation, Jongin asked if he could meet his potential sitter ASAP. That is how Kyungsoo ended up marching into his potential boss' office the very next day.

 

Ng marating ang nasabing office, isang katok palang ni Baekhyun at mabilis na itong bumukas. Sa sobrang nerbyos, nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo na huminga, buti nalang isang Sehun- and wait, odd looking Sehun na mukhang natatae ang itsura at dalawang cute na makukulit na bata, tumatawa ng malakas habang naka kapit na parang linta sa mahahabang binti ng modelo.

 

"Hunnie!" Si Baekhyun ay mabilis na sinunggaban ang jowa at niyakap ng mahigpit.

 

"Huy may mga bata!" Napalakas ang boses ni bakla habang sinaway ang mag nobyo sa harap kaya biglang natahimik ang kambal na nakatingala na sa kanya.

 

Biglang tumahimik ang lahat, si Kyungsoo nakikipag eye contact simultaneously sa kambal. Nasira lamang ang katahimikan ng biglang sabay na sumigaw ang kambal ng _"Jongjong"_ at _"Nini"_ bago tumakbo sa clueless na bakla.

 

Kasalukuyang naglalampungan ang magjowa sa leather couch ng CEO, sa harapan naman nila ay ang kambal nakikipag usap kay bakla number one. The CEO ay nasa middle of a meeting pa kaya wait muna sila.

 

Weird, Kyungsoo feels weird, mentally asking bakit napaka fond ng mga paslit sa kanya and Jongjong? Nini? Why are they calling him names like that?

 

Napaka comfortable nila with him kaya ngayon nagsusumbong how their daddy tried feeding them lemons last night during their dinner. Si Taeoh, naka kandong pa sa kanya as if matagal na silang magkakilala.

 

Sa sobrang kainosentehan ng mga anghel, Kyungsoo could not help himself but to adore their cuteness, falling in love sa sweet smiles ng mga bata kahit hindi sila magkamukha. That's their charm siguro, fraternal twins, having different faces but absolutely sharing the same adorable attitudes. Ang swerte ng parents nila having adorable and gorgeous babies like them.

 

"..but Uncle Hyun is better than Uncle Sehun!" Taeil gossips in between giggles. Napatawa si Kyungsoo at lumabas ang heart shaped smile nito. Taeoh's eyes grow bigger at the sight.

 

"You really are my Nini!" The child yelled before totally hugging the curious man.

 

"Nini?" Tanong nalang niya sa direksyon ng magjowa pero since busy sa paglalandian, hindi siya narinig ng mga kaibigan.

 

"Oh fuck, not in my office please." Groan ng kakapasok lang na CEO habang pagod na tumungo sa desk niya.

 

"What? We're not doing anything pa nga eh, O.A ka, iba talaga pag walang sex life, nagiging bitter." Panunukso ni Baekhyun, tumawa lang si Sehun.

 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo, the bald man seems lost in his own world, undeniably trying to digest na his potential boss might be the Jongin Kim? One of the world's top bachelor, the world's youngest and hottest daddy?

 

Suddenly, the office along with everyone ay biglang naging blurry sight until Kyungsoo's memory brought him back to that certain night in the past, a night he wished to be just a nightmare, or  maybe not.

 

 

 

 

_It's Happy Thursday, walang pasok kinabukasan si Kyungsoo so he found himself boringly sipping some bitter drinks inside a high class bar at BGC. Isang oras na siyang mag isa kasi MIA na ang bff netong si Jongdae Kim, yes, si bakla number three._

_So trying to please himself, Kyungsoo decided to stay a little longer, (hopeful din na balikan ng umabandona sa kanya) drowning himself with the power of alcohol, Kyungsoo felt lonely tonight, gusto din niya mapag isa, dodging every man attempting to flirt with him. Ganda siya iihh._

_But, hindi lahat ng lalaki natitinag ng mga glares niya._

_"Need some company?" Isang mapanuksong offer from isang mapanuksong familiar na boses ang bumuhay sa lasing ng Kyungsoo._

_"Tangina." Groan ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki na napa chuckle lang. "What do you need?" Finally, Kyungsoo turned to look at the man ruining his peace._

_"Nothing." A sexy smirk Kyungsoo received habang nag cheer yung guy ng beer bottle niya. "Nakita lang kita mag isa. You're alone, I am alone. What's wrong with that?" Pilosopo niyang sagot kay Kyungsoo na nagtitimpi._

_Stranger has a point, gustuhin man ng peace of mind ni Kyungsoo pero a club is not a suitable place for it, so why shoo the good samaritan away?_

_"So, tell me why you're alone Soo? Where's your boyfriend?"_

_Anyways nevermind, this guy isn't a good samaritan at all-atleast not for Kyungsoo. This man, is Kyungsoo's personal hell kasi since Day 1 na nagkakilala sila a year ago, not a day goes by na nag aaway na parang bata ang dalawa. Parinigan dito, dirty pranks doon. Hindi ata nakukumpleto ang araw nila kapag wala silang nagawang kademonyohan againsts the other one._

_"Alam mo ikaw, kalalaki mong tao pero napaka chismoso mo." Irap ni Kyungsoo after bigyan ng panibagong bote ng alak ang kasama who sexily laughed nalang. And Oh God, feeling ni Kyungsoo tinigasan siya dahil doon._

_"Curious lang babe." Nakangiti parin si koya. Sexy ng ngiti. "Cheers?" And tuluyan ng nalunod si bakla sa kapogiang taglay._

_Lumipas ang ilang oras at ilang bote pa ng beers, in between ng tuksuhan at asaran, nawala sa saktong pagiisip si Kyungsoo kaya he ended up sa condo unit ng lalaki._

_Straddling the man who is satisfyingly moulding Kyungsoo's clothed ass cheeks, enjoy lang si bakla na nakikipag momol dito. Their lips are lewdly dancing together, constantly biting and sucking lips, their tongues naman are heatedly fighting for dominance, walang nagpapatalo._

_"Fuck Kyungsoo, you're so amazing, I never thought you'd be this great." Moan ni Kuyang top, squeezing a handful of that jiggly asscheek._

_"Did you think I am a virgin Jongin Kim?" Kyungsoo pulled out from the kiss with a little pout, cupping his archenemy’s handsome face in his palms._

_Tumawa lang si yummy kuya, tapos shit, hobby na niya ata ang pag squeeze ng pwet kasi ginawa niya ulit sa malusog na cheek ni Kyungsoo._

_"Not really, hindi ko lang naisip na papatulan mo ako."_

_"Lasing lang ako no, so please fuck me- daddy?" Pout ni Kyungsoo and Jongin said Amen before giving Kyungsoo the best fuck of his life._

 

 

 

If not because of Baekhyun Byun's painful pinches, siguro stuck padin si Kyungsoo sa past. At ng mabalik ang attention ni Kyungsoo sa present eh, besides sa nakakaumay na pagmumukha ng mag jowa ay isang as shocked as him na Jongin Kim ang namataan ni baks.

 

Habang dina-digest pa ng dalawa ang unexpected reunion, the couple naman is too busy introducing the two, insensitive sa tension at awkwardness na bumabalot sa dalawa. The twins are playing with their new toy robots courtesy of their favorite Ninong Sehun Oh.

 

So, ayun na, siguro after five minutes pa ng matauhan ang dalawa, Jongin shook his sweaty hand and Kyungsoo could barely breath, trying to compose himself para chill lang daw siya kunwari. Conceal don't feel para hindi mahalata ng CEO ang naging epekto ng pagkikita nila sa katauhan ni baks.

 

They proceed with the interview na din, Jongin professionally asking Kyungsoo about his experience on babysitting if ever na meron. Kyungsoo definitely did not have any experience honestly. He worked in an office weeks after he graduated from college, wala din siyang pamangkin na naalagaan.

 

The CEO is prepared to turn him down, obvious na Kyungsoo's not suitable for the job kasi. However, understanding half of the conversation, Taeoh came to hug Kyungsoo's waist, pouting as he stares at his father.

 

"Daddy can we have Jongjong to be with us? Pwease.." Plea ng bata trying to buy his father's yes with his cuteness.

 

"Yes daddy! We like Nini!!" Pakikisali ni Taeil na sumali sa pagyakap sa maliit na lalaki.

 

"Jongjong? Nini?" Napatingin nalang si Jongin sa mata ni Kyungsoo for the first time that day. As their eyes meet, Jongin now understood to why do his kids keeps on mentioning their dyolamb's name.

 

It is Kyungsoo. It is his looks, his unique face, that heart shaped lips and huge pair of eyes. His unique features resembling to his kids favorite _dyolamb_. The CEO finds the resemblance eerie and amusing at the same time.

 

In the end, kahit ayaw din sanang tanggapin ni Kyungsoo ang temporary job ay parehas silang naging helpless ng CEO dahil sa iyak at demand ng kambal. Sinalihan din ng mga jowang pinush pa ang employment, saying na temporary lang naman and blah blah blah.

 

So according sa napagkasunduang kontrata, Kyungsoo's job is to look after the twins during weekdays from 8 A.M until makauwi ng bahay ang CEO, on weekends off naman niya. Simple lang, so why not, mukhang mabait naman ang kambal so feeling ni Kyungsoo kakayanin din ng gay powers niya.

 

 

 

The following day, after hesitating to show up sa Kim Residence for his newly acquired job, Kyungsoo arrived exactly at 7:30 in the morning sa doorstep ni Jongin, sakto paalis na din ang CEO kaya mabilis na briefing lang ang ginawa ni Jongin like where is the kitchen, where he could find the formula and milk bottles ng mga bata if maghanap, other instructions ay nakasulat na sa isang sticky note na naka stuck sa ref.

 

After maka alis ni Jongin, Kyungsoo finally remembered how to breath. Uncomfortable parin kasi si bakla around Jongin kaya kapag they're breathing the same air, nakakalimutan ng huminga ni baks, ganyan siya ka dramatic.

 

Pero hindi mo naman masisisi si Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman talaga naging okay ang ending ng kung ano mang relasyon ang naging meron sila sa past.

 

At dahil umaga pa umalis si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila, ginutom na si bakla kaya why not make himself and the twin their breakfast? According din naman sa sticky notes ni Jongin ay his little devils eats rice or sometimes pancakes for breakfast, basta something healthy.

 

So Kyungsoo settled sa rice, hotdogs, sunny side up and some bacon strips, gutom talaga siya kaya heavy meal hanap ng tiyan niya. Oh, he made some mango smoothies for the three of them also.

 

"Nini?" Saktong nag be-blend ng smoothies si baks ng may narinig siyang maliit na boses from behind him. Lumingon ito at nakitang nagra-rub ng kanyang antok pang mata si Taeoh, naka bear onesie din ito. Ang cute cute.

 

"Goodmorning little one!" Smile ni Kyungsoo sabay karga sa bata na mabilis namang yumakap sa leeg ng bagong nanny.

 

Walang sagot na natanggap si Kyungsoo galing sa bata, kakagising lang ni Taeoh kaya dazed out pa ata habang nakapatong ulo sa balikat ni baks. Tinapos naman muna ni Kyungsoo ang pag gawa ng smoothie bago tuluyang inupo ang bata sa upuan, gigisingin pa niya si Taeil na siguradong tulog parin.

 

Ang first day ng pagiging baby sitter ni Soo went well unexpectedly, the kids complied sa lahat ng sinabi niya, they listened to his words na for Jongin is sobrang pahirapan.

 

Right after their lunch, Kyungsoo successfully put the kids to sleep, promising them some sweet treats pagkagising nila mamaya, bribe kumbaga. Si Kyungsoo naman nag ikot sa sala, tinitingnan ang mga picture frames na hindi niya nakuhang tingnan kanina.

 

Curious si baks sa buhay ni Jongin, si Jongin na naging espesyal sa buhay nito, si Jongin na pinaligaya siya hindi lang sa kama kundi pati ang buong pagkatao nito, si Jongin na unconsciously sinaktan siya.

 

Habang iniisa isa ang mga pictures, ang maliit na ngiti naman ng sitter ay unti unting lumalaki. Sa bawat litrato na kasama ni Jongin ang mga anak niya ay ang ngiting naka tattoo na sa mukha ni Jongin, masaya naman siya, sobrang saya. Happiness na never napantayan ni Kyungsoo dati, kasiyahang he failed to give Jongin sa past and happiness na no chance na siyang ibigay sa lalaki sa present and sa future.

 

Kyungsoo have a question though, Bakit sa pictures, there's only the three of them? Yes sa ibang frames merong kasamang babae ang kambal or si Jongin but Kyungsoo remembered them. It's either Jongin's mom or sister, but never a picture of his wife? Hmmmm. Juicy news ito.

 

"Ay anakan mo ko Jongin Kim!!" Gulat na sigaw ni Kyungsoo ng biglang nag ring ang cellphone nito. Puta? Ano daw? Anakan din siya? Nakakhiya mang aminin but _yes please_ , kung may matres lang sana si bakla eh. Why not coconut?

 

_Jongin Kim is calling._

 

Shit, kinabahan si Kyungsoo at tiningnan lang muna ang screen ng iphone niya. Ilang ring pa bago tuluyang nag end ang call. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo sa pag aakalang hindi na tatawag si Jongin pero nagkakamali siya, tumatawag na naman si daddy.

 

Mukhang persistent si Jongin kaya wala ng choice si Kyungsoo kundi sagutin ang tawag bago iclear ang throat ng ilang beses.

 

"Hello." Straight niyang tanong, kalma lang din siya.

 

 _"Hey, Soo kamusta?"_ Wait teka, naguluhan si Kyungsoo, bakit casual na nangangamusta si Jongin? Like napaka comfortable ng boses nito as if wala silang past? _"Soo? You good?"_ Puta, natulala pala si bakla.

 

"Ah, ah eh, okay lang naman." Napapikit siya at sinampal ng mariin ang isang pisngi.

 

 _"Yung mga bata?"_ Ah shit, oo nga pala, tapos na sila sa past at ngayon nasa present na, si Kyungsoo taga bantay ng mga anak ni Jongin, anak ni Jongin sadly at hindi nila.

 

"Okay naman, they're sleeping." Amen naman at mabilis niyang nakalma ang sarili.

 

 _"Sleeping?"_ Parang roller coaster ang heart ni Kyungsoo, amputa, kalma na sana nag chuckle pa tong Jongin. _"They're sleeping for real?"_

 

"Oo naman. Bakit?"

 

 _"Mahirap patulugin yang mga yan, ano ginawa mo?"_ Mapaglarong tanong ni Jongin. Parang bata parin talaga. Hay.

 

"Wala naman, i bribed them treats? I hope it's okay lang? Wala namang allergy or anything?"

 

_"Nah, it's fine, as long as they brush their teeth and the twins are healthy by the way, so you don't have to worry."_

 

"Good naman." Tipid na sagot ni baks.

 

 _"Anyways, where are you bringing them?"_ Napansin ni Kyungsoo na biglang sumeryoso si Jongin. Iba talaga pag tatay na.

 

"Sa terraces lang, sa Baskins. Pag gising nila alis kami."

 

_"Oh, okay. Ingat kayo and have fun, take a lot of pictures too!"_

 

"Okay. Ikaw din, ingat."

 

_\--_

 

Hurray! Finally weekend na, Jongin could sleep to his heart's content kasi wala ang mga anak nito, nasa ate ni Jongin ang mga yun, ipag sha-shopping niya daw and who is Jongin Kim to disagree diba?

 

Kung hindi pa siguro nagreklamo ang tiyan ni Jongin, marahil tulog parin ang CEO, rolling to the other side of the bed, the CEO reaches his phone, checking the time. His phone tells it’s thirty minutes past 1 in the afternoon kaya mabilis namang bumangon na ang single daddy. Wearing his boxers, Jongin head straight to his kitchen, grabbing some foods he could fill his tummy, buti nalang dinamihan na ni Kyungsoo ang mechadong niluto kagabi for their dinner, atleast may kakainin si daddy. Ininit niya nalang ang food sa microwave.

 

Habang kumakain, hindi mapigilang isipin ni Jongin ang temporary sitter, ah right- Kyungsoo Do. That strange boy from his block during his university days, that one boy he loved to bicker with, ang sarap kasing asarin ng isang Kyungsoo Do, lumalaban, gusto ni Jongin ng mga palaban. At one thing he loved about teasing Kyungsoo is yung expression nito, ang cute kahit galit. Cute cute talaga, parang baby. In the middle of reminiscing the past, clueless si Jongin sa mga ngiting nakapinta sa mga labi niya.

 

 

_It’s their first day on their Junior year, excited na si Jongin kasi one year nalang then after that goodbye college na. Lunchbreak na ni kuya so along with his teammates sa soccer, yes, Jongin Kim is a full time hottie and part time athlete, hot right? So on their way to the cafeteria, napansin ni Jongin ang isang maliit na lalaki na naglalakad sa direksyon nila, what made him stand out lang is that he’s courageously glaring at Jongin. Wait, hindi naman siya kilala ni Jongin at lalong hindi niya naka one night stand ito? Ni wala ngang idea si Jongin kung sino man itong maliit na lalaking ito. So bakit siya galit sa atleta._

_“Do you have any problem with me?” Inis na tanong ni Jongin sa nasabing lalaki ng mag tapat ang kanilang mga katawan. Napa gasp nalang sa gulat ang mga kasama ng atleta, pati na rin ang kasama ng maliit na lalaki na kasing liit din niya._

_“Huh?” Nagtatakang hum ng maliit. Pero walang takot sa mga mata nito._

_“I’m asking you a question.” Galit na si Jongin kaya hinablot niya ang collar ng bata at medyo hinatak palapit sa mukha niya._

_But hindi din yata lahat ng ka schoolmate ni Jongin ay takot sa kanya ng bigla siyang sinampal ng mas maliit. Masakit ang sampal niya to be honest._

_“Excuse me pero as far as I can remember I didn’t do anything wrong sayo Mr.?”_

_“You seriously don’t know me?”_

_“I’m joking, ofcourse I do know you Mr. No Manners and Right Conduct.” Smirk ng maliit bago kumawala sa kamay ng aroganteng blockmate. Ng makawala na ay tuluyang umalis ang biktima, malakas pa nitong sinunggaban ang balikat ni Jongin na lalong nang init sa ginawa._

_“Kyungsoo Do..” Galit niyang bulong sa sarili after makuha ang pangalan nito sa ID na suot._

That is how they first met, Jongin smiled on the memory. It’s funny how they became enemies before tapos ngayon, si Kyungsoo na nag aalaga sa mga bata ni Jongin? Who would have thought diba? Ang funny lang kasi.

His hand stopped midway before isubo ang pagkain ng biglang mag ring ang cellphone nito, Jongin grabbed the device and umiling ng makita ang caller ID.

“Hey hun?” He said.

_“Hey Jong, are you busy?”_

“Ah, I just woke up and I’m having lunch right now. Not really busy though, why?”

_“How about the kids?”_

“They’re with Ate, shopping daw. Why nga?”

_“I’m flying back to San Francisco tomorrow, back to work na. So I was thinking if we could grab some dinner tonight? With the kids?”_

“Sure dude.”

_“I’ll text you the deets nalang, I’m still with B pa, I have to ask him where to eat tonight.”_

_\--_

 

Biglang nalungkot si Jongin, hindi pa sila masyadong nakapag catch up ni Sehun at eto na naman ang modelo, aalis na naman. Adulting talaga, mahirap kalabanin.

Baekhyun decided to cook for their dinner tonight, so Jongin alone _(gusto kasing mag sleepover ng kambal with their pinsans to play with their new toys kaya siya lang mag isa ang pumunta to meet Sehun, siguro siya nalang mag da-drive for Sehun tomorrow to the airport para atleast makita niya ang mga inaanak)_ drived his way sa condo unit ni Baekhyun.

Wearing a white silk button down and a black pants, his hair brushed up, exposing his forehead, the CEO handsomely hopped into the elevator from the lobby of B’s building holding two bottles of some expensive wine na binili niya pa from Barcelona a year ago during one of his business trip there, it’s also Sehun’s favorite kasi so he bought a few para sa occasions like this.

Arriving at the condo, it is Sehun who welcomed him with a quick brotherly hug. Jongin’s heart skipped a beat then ng maamoy ang mabangong amoy ng fried chicken at marinig ang talsik ng hot oil from the pan, favorite niya yun since he’s a toddler eh, and never in his life he said no to chicken. He skipped his way towards the kitchen, hoping he could take a bite.

“B what-“ Lumaki mata niya sa gulat. “Soo?” It’s not Baekhyun kasi yung nasa kitchen but someone else is frying his favorite. Lumingon naman si Kyungsoo at namula ng makita ang pagka poging Jongin, _shit, Lord,_ bakit kahit five years ago pa yun why naman na hanggang ngayon eh nag be-beat parin ang heart ni Kyungsoo for Jongin?

Isang simpleng _‘hi’_ ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo sa boss bago ibaling ang attention back sa muntikang masunog na manok.

“Hey-“ Pumitik buong katawan ni Kyungsoo ng maramdaman ang kamay ni Jongin sa waist nito at marinig ang sexing boses din.

“Hey- nasa shower pa si B.“ Pabebe si Kyungsoo, pero namula ang pisngi niya, nakita naman ito ni Jongin na gagong binangga ang balikat sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“Favorite ko yan ah!” _Kaya nga po niluluto ko, alam ko punyeta._

“Alam ko.” Ay, shit, nasabi ni Kyungsoo ng malakas. Kinagat naman ni Jongin ang lower lip, nakita ni Kyungsoo iyon at ibig sabihin nahihiya si Jongin Kim around Kyungsoo Do? WAIT LANG /insert Maja Salvador’s viral wait lang meme/. “I mean-“ Walang maisip si Kyungsoo na rason kaya he decided to be honest nalang, kahit ito lang atleast once in his life naging honest ito. “Fine, I do still remember it’s your favorite kasi, ikaw lang ang kilala kong inlab sa manok.” It made Jongin laugh, kaya kumuha ito ng naluto ng chicken. Kyungsoo caught him kaya mahinang tinapik ni bakla ang kamay na may hawak na chicken.

“Isa lang please?” Pout ni Jongin bago kumagat ng malaki sa manok, napa rolyo nalang ng mata si Kyungsoo at hinayaan ito.

After thirty minutes pa ata at finally chibugan na, ang mag jowa ay magkatabi, si Jongdae ay male-late daw kasi from Tagaytay pa siya, si Jongin at Kyungsoo magkatabi din sa harapan ng mag jowa.

Lapang na, Jongin took two pieces of his crispy chicken, tapos yung veggie salad, hindi na siya nag rice trying to make a room pa for more chicken later. Si Kyungsoo naman kumuha ng onion rings tsaka nilagyan yung plate ni Jongin, favorite din kasi ng CEO yun next to chicken.

“Thanks Soo!” At nagsmile si Jongin, sinuklian din siya ng cute na ngiti ni Kyungsoo. “Eat a lot of it din ha, they’re your favorite din eh.” Kyungsoo nods.

Hmmmm. Napaka fishy ah, nangangamoy at amoy na amoy ng mag jowa yun across them na minamatahan na pala sila with their judgy and malisyosong ngiti. Pero, they choose to ignore nalang muna the sign kasi baka they’re trying to be friendly lang.

The couple has no any idea about Jongin and Kyungsoo’s past. Si Sehun kasi nakakuha ng scholarship offer abroad kaya dun an ito nag aral, in Baekhyun’s case, Kyungsoo and Jongdae met the gay at work lang after college, kaya hindi nakwento ni Kyungsoo ang bagay na gusto niyang ibaon sa past at kalimutan sa present at future, A.K.A, his bittersweet sin, Jongin Kim.

Besides, it’s their dirty little secret they agreed not to tell sa iba.

So, the dinner went on, the group is talking about whatever, mostly Baekhyun the madaldal one drived the conversation, Sehun is constantly agreeing, reacting or laughing sa mga joke ng jowa, ganun din si Jongin, si Kyungsoo naman nakikinig lang, choosing to enjoy his plate. Jongdae though failed to come kasi of all days, ngayon pa nasiraan yung sasakyan nito sa Cavitex.

As the night goes deeper, after finishing a bottle of wine courtesy of Jongin Kim, Kyungsoo bid his farewell first, malayo pa yung condo nito at ayaw niyang gabihin sa kalsada at baka mapano lang. So Jongin trying to be friends with Kyungsoo again, volunteered na ihatid yung maliit na sitter. The smaller is ready to decline pero Baekhyun insisted his stubborn friend na ihatid nalang. So ano ba ang laban ng isang marupok, lasing at walang kantot aksyon for days na bakla sa tatlong lalaking matitigas ang ulo _(sa taas pwede din sa baba)_? Wala so he found himself seated sa front seat ng car ni Jongin Kim.

Isang napaka sayang alaala tuloy ang bumalik sa kanya.

 

 

 

**_Jongin:_ ** _Soo wru?_

**_Kyungsoo:_ ** _Sorry Nini, not in the mood today._

**_Jongin:_ ** _its fine, just tell me wru?_

**_Kyungsoo:_ ** _omw starbucks katip._

_Two weeks na din pala since that night na may nangyari sa kanila sa condo unit ni Jongin. Two weeks na since they agreed to be fubus, thirteen times na ding may nangyari, oh diba? Inaraw araw ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, marahil kung babae lang si Kyungsoo ay possibleng nabuntis na ito._

_Walang reply si Jongin Kim naghanap nalang ata ng ibang mapuputukan, binulsa nalang ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at nagmadaling tumungo sa coffee shop, gusto niya lang mapag isa today kasi sobrang stressed niya sa thesis, gusto man niyang simulan subalit ang utak naman niya is napaka uncooperative. Meron pa naman silang proposal sa Monday na, pero his progress is loading padin at hindi umaalis sa 1%. Suko na siya sa earth._

_Kaya ng makapasok sa coffee shop, mabilis tinungo ng bakla ang counter at nag order ng venti size Iced Mocha, his usual. He’s not mahilig sa cake kaya he settled for his coffee nalang at tumungo sa usual seat nito, sa pinaka dulong part ng shop na tago mostly._

_Naka earphones si baks, nakikinig sa mga emo songs ng LANY habang nag iiscroll ng latest news sa phone nito, trying to de-stress himself and calm his chaotic brain, basta he needed space to breath. He declined Jongin din kasi he’s not in the mood for rough sex. Pagod siya mentally and physically to deal with other people’s dilemma._

_“Hey Soo!” Isang malambing na bulong pagkatapos ng isang inosenteng peck sa kanyang pisngi ang nag bigay goosebumps sa kanya. It’s Jongin na mukhang mamimilit ata._

_“Hi. Jongin I’m sorry but I’m not in the mood today. Please.” He frankly told Jongin, na nilapit ang sariling upuan close to Kyungsoo._

_“I told you it’s fine, I’m bored lang so we could just hang out.” Napansin naman ni Jongin ang dark aura na pumapalibot sa pagkatao ni Soo kaya nagtaka siya. “Are you okay though? You look like shit.” He said while wiping a non existent whip cream sa labi ni Kyungsoo._

_“Yeah, just stressed out sa thesis aaaaah! Pwede bang graduation na para skip yung thesis hell?” Pout ni Kyungsoo sabay ruffle sa sariling buhok. Tumawa lang si Jongin at tumayo._

_“Just hold on, I’m getting you some smores.”_

_It didn’t take long for Jongin to comeback, bitbit ang Iced Americano niya smores for them to share. Tapos umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, they’re seated too close na akala mo walang tinatago ang dalawa, na akala mo ay they’re friendly with each other sa mata ng mga taong nakakakilala sa kanila. Pero Jongin couldn’t care less and gusto lang niya I comfort ang lalaking never nag reklamo sa kanya kahit he’s too rough and kinky sa kama._

_Tahimik lang ang mag fubu, Kyungsoo would constantly share every news article na nakakuha sa attention niya, si Jongin would discuss with him about the article. They’re smart people like that, kung sa kama eh para silang hayop kung magkantutan pero in public they talk naman about the society or any random ideas they have. So bale parang yung pagiging enemies nila nag escalate into friendship since naging mag fubu ang dalawa._

_“Still stressed out?”_

_“Jongin please, I told you I’m not in the mood to fuck-“_

_“I’m not trying to get inside your pants Soo, I’m not as manyakis as you think of me.” Tawa ni Jongin._

_“Sorry.” Kyungsoo felt guilty, so he bit his lip not sparing a glance sa direksyon ni Jongin._

_“Do yu want to hide somewhere? I could drive you anywhere.” Lintek na, bakit pati puso ni Kyungsoo sini-seduce na ni Jongin? His body isn’t enough ba?_

_Napaisip si Kyungsoo, sorting out if seryoso si Jongin sa alok nito. While their gazes connects, Kyungsoo smiled remembering something but mabilis nag fade ang ngiti nito sa labi ng maisip na baka Jongin would say no. But he wanted to give it a try? Testing if Jongin is a man of his words._

_“La Union?” Jongin hesitates for a while, however umo-o din siya after. So mabilis na umalis ng starbucks ang dalawa na magka holding hands diretso sa parking kung nasaan naghihintay ang car ni Jongin._

Masyadong mabigat ang katawan ni Kyungsoo mostly sa legs and his chest, nahihirapan din siyang huminga normally dahil dito. Kahit inaantok pa, tinry ni bakla na imulat ang mga mata. Pero wala siyang makita sa sobrang dilim ng paligid, tanging alam niya lang eh, nasa isang malambot na kama siya at biglang bumukas ang pinto at-

“You’re up?” Si Jongin yun at napa isip si Kyungsoo to bakit nandito siya sa bahay ni Jongin?

Ng magliwanag din ang kwarto dahil the CEO pulled the thick curtains ng kwarto to the side dahilan upang pumasok ang sikat ng araw sa madilim at malamig na kwarto, nakita ni Kyungsoo na katabi pala niyang natutulog ang kambal sa kama. That explains the heaviness na naramdaman niya during his slumber.

“Jongin why am I here?” Tanong ni bakla before hagkan ang matabang pisngi ni Taeoh.

“Ah, I don’t know your address kasi, I doubt you’re still staying sa old condo mo so I brought you here nalang kasi ang sarap ng tulog mo. Sorry pala if ininvade pa ng mga bata ang kama, nakita ka nila kanina as soon as they get home kaya they rushed next to you.” Explain ni Jongin.

“Anong oras na?”

“10:30 na.”

“Ah shit.” Nagpanic si Kyungsoo at marahang gumapang pababa ng kama, siniguradong hindi magigising ang mga bata.

“It’s fine, you can stay for brunch naman, para hindi din umiyak yang mga batang yan pag gising nila at wala ka.”

Jongin has a point, besides it’s a Sunday naman, mag momokmok lang naman si bakla sa condo neto so it’s not a bad idea naman to stay.

Currently, nasa kitchen table ang dalawa ngayon, devouring their cup of hot great taste white. Tahimik lang sila, yung parang kino-compose parin nila yung mga sarili nila from their sleep.

“Soo? Are we good?” Alam ni Jongin na past lang ang meron sila, they didn’t have any formal closure but all these years, he never stopped thinking about Kyungsoo. And maybe? Just maybe it’s about time to have a closure kahit sobrang late na.

“Yes we are Jongin.” Smile ni Kyungsoo, honest naman siya sa naging sagot kasi. Like Jongin, Kyungsoo needed a closure from his haunting past with the CEO. “Sorry ha? When I went MIA on you, busy lang talaga ako noon, naging busy ka din.” That one, that line is a lie though.

“Okay lang busy din ako noon, I heard I pregnated this ka one night stand and she foolishly dumped me the kids so it kinda got me off the track.” Ofcourse Kyungsoo knew about it. Everyone in their campus knew about Jongin Kim’s mistake. Hot issue yun during that time, before they graduate, syempre alam ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy wag mong isipin yun, kung hindi mo siguro nabuntis yung bruha na yun eh malamang walang cute cute na Taeil at Taeoh ngayon.” _Siguro, siguro lang din meron na ding tayo._

“Yeah, they’re cute, I’m glad mana sila sakin.” Proud na sabi ni Jongin.

“Sana lang hindi nila makuha pagiging tarantado ng tatay nila.” Kyungsoo laughed at nagpout si Jongin.

Sasabat pa sana ang single father ng biglang bumukas ang kwarto na kinaroroonan ng mga anak, it’s Taeoh yung unang lumabas at inaantok na nagsmile sa dalawa.

“Goodmorning Nini!” Nakangiti niyang bati kay Kyungsoo na kinandong siya.

“Morning Jongjong!” Si Taeil naman tumakbo at yumakap kay Kyungsoo.

Hinalikan sila pareho ni Kyungsoo at tumawa ng makita ang mahabang pout sa labi ni Jongin. Paanong hindi magpout eh dineadma ito ng sariling anak at mukhang ipinagpalit na ata sa bagong sitter nila. Nakatingin lang ito sa tatlo na napaka sweet na naglalambingan. Namuo tuloy ang takot sa isip ni Jongin at baka tuluyan na siyang ipagpalit ng bratty kids neto sa kanilang nanny.

Jongin is about to complain ng biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo, urging the kids, convincing them to give their daddy his good morning kiss. Nag giggle sabay ang kambal before tumakbo to either side ng tatay nila. Teasing the older man na kunwari hindi nila siya iki-kiss. Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo, nanonood, he never thought na magiging ganitong klaseng tatay ang dating napaka fuckboy na ka fubu. Isang napaka lambing at ulirang ama.

Like a family, kumain ng brunch ang apat, Kyungsoo volunteered to cook pero Jongin insisted na siya nalang kasi he wanted to prove kay Kyungsoo na he knows how to cook na, unlike before na Kyungsoo is the one who always cook for him. Needless to say, Jongin wished to impress the shorter man with his cooking skills.

Simpleng kare kare lang ang niluto ni Jongin, favorite ni Kyungsoo yun. Maingay ang mesa, mahirap pakainin ang kambal kasi parehong nakikipag usap kay Kyungsoo, kwento about their favorite cartoons which is Bolt, they love puppies kasi meron din silang toy poodles. Pabibo talaga sila, nagpapa impress din kay Kyungsoo pareho. Tapos si Taeil na mahilig mag chismis eh nagsusumbong how their father act kapag nalalasing. The kid said, Jongin would randomly dance at kakanta like he’s some kind of performer.

Typical Jongin Kim, dancer din kasi during University days si mokong and undeniably good namang sumayaw, hindi lang good seriously, kundi he’s a beast? A monster on stage kapag sumasayaw ito. Jongin used to be the happiest sa tuwing nasa entablado at nagpeperform.

Sa ngayon, si Kyungsoo ay pinapaliguan ang dalawang bubwit, si Jongin naghuhugas ng pinagkainan, as usual kasi, the kids demanded na si Kyungsoo ang magpaligo sa kanila. _Kapit lang Jongin, atleast apelyido mo pa dinadala nila._

That night, Kyungsoo failed to went home kasi sino ba naman ang makakaresist sa pout ng kambal at ng isang feeling chilidish na tatay ng mga ito.

That night din, Jongin for the first time slept on the couch, giving the other three his bed. Feeling niya wala na talaga siyang right sa sariling bahay niya.

While cuddling to sleep, Taeoh and Taeil kept on staring at Kyungsoo’s beautiful face. A few days ago, since he became their new nanny, awkward for Kyungsoo sa tuwing tinititigan siya ng ganito ng mga bata pero sa ngayon, he’s used to it, actually liking the affection na binibigay ng kids sa kanya. It feels like, he’s home, na he belongs with them, weird man pero that is what he sincerely feels.

_\--_

Kinabukasan unang nagising si Kyungsoo, saglit pa itong natawa ng makita ang posisyon ng twins, pareho silang naka cuddle sa kani kanilang unan. Parang ang tatay din nila dati, laging naka cuddle kay Kyungsoo para makatulog, kahit kasi pagod after ng sexcapades nila ay hinahanap parin ang mainit na katawan ni bakla.

Slightly snoring at naka buka ang bibig ni Jongin ng datnan siya ni Kyungsoo sa couch nito. Tulog parin ito kaya napa smile si bakla, he squat down to level his face sa peaceful na mukha ni Jongin.

 

Ilang segundo niya itong pinagmamasdan na nakangiti, masaya si Kyungsoo dahil nakita niya ulit ang huling lalaki na nagpa tibok sa kanyang puso.

 

Jongin Kim isn't just a fubu for baks, Jongin Kim is more than a beast who pleasure him in bed. 

 

Sa sobrang lost ni Kyungsoo sa feelings nito, hindi niya namalayan ang pag gapang ng sariling kamay sa charming na mukha ng minamahal. Mga daliri niya ay nagsasayaw sa mainit na balat ni Jongin. From his jawline, moving north sa kanyang plump lips na favorite halikan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa matulis nitong ilong at sa paboritong mga mata ni baks.

 

Kahit nagka closure na sila, ngayon sigurado si Kyungsoo na mahal parin niya. Ang akala niyang nakalimutan na pag ibig ay nasa puso parin pala niya, hinihintay lang ang pagbabalik ng lalaking iniibig.

 

"Good morning." Jongin said with his sexy bedroom voice while smiling sweetly, nakapikit padin ito dahil nandoon ngayon nagsasayaw ang daliri ni bakla.

 

"G-gising ka na?" Nag stutter si Kyungsoo sabay layo ng kamay from the CEO's face.

 

"Unfortunately yes." He stretches, flexing his biceps for Kyungsoo's personal viewing, nakaupo na si Jongin sa couch ngayon, si bakla dali daling tumungo sa kitchen.

 

Awkward talaga and Kyungsoo's mentally berating himself sa kagaguhan niya. He's brewing some coffee, Americano for Jongin habang sa kanya ay 3 in 1 lang. He started cooking something to fill up Jongin's stomach nung nagpaalam na si Jongin to take a shower.

 

Pancakes lang and some fresh fruits ang ipe-prepare niya for his boss. Pag nag rice pa kasi baka ma-late ang CEO.

 

Maybe it's after 30 minutes when Jongin returned sa kitchen, he stood next to Kyungsoo as he wait for his pancakes to be cooked.

 

"Umupo ka na doon, baka mangamoy pancake ka mamaya." Suggest ng nanny, still avoiding to look at Jongin. Ayaw niyang lalong mainlab pa, hulog na hulog na siya pero malayong saluhin siya ni Jongin.

 

"Okay lang, you know naman I love watching you cook." _Shit. Putang ina, pa fall talaga_. Working hard na nga si Kyungsoo na makalimutan ang nakaraan eh working harder naman si Jongin para maalala. Hay naku. Gustuhin mang itulak ni Kyungsoo palayo ang boss pero naging estatwa ito, hindi makagalaw habang tinatapos ang pancake.

 

Finally naman at makakakain na si Jongin, gutom na to honestly, parang bata din itong napa clap sa sight ng pancakes niya na may chocolate topping just like how he eats it, he prefers chocolate kasi for his pancake. Kyungsoo really does know him well.

 

During their hearty meal, Jongin asked Kyungsoo about his plan for the week, I mean like plans niya with the kids, not his personal plans. Well, gusto ding mag ask ni Jongin about sa private life ng sitter pero he went against it kasi parang mabilis? Tina-try pa niyang kunin ang hundred percent trust ni Kyungsoo. Para mawala na lahat ng lingering tension and awkwardness around them.

 

To summarize the plan, for today Kyungsoo wanted to bring the kids sa Mind Museum which is in Taguig. The twins mentioned how they're being interested to dinosaurs these past weeks kasi, Kyungsoo wanted to surprise them. After ng museum tour uwi na din. For the next day naman, wala pa talagang plans.

 

Jongin nods in understanding, smiled, asked Kyungsoo's help for putting on his neck tie then left immediately after a simple thank you. If he's not really running late or wala siyang hiya, maybe hinalikan na niya si Kyungsoo. Lalo pa nung titigan niya ang pulang labi ng ka ex fubu. Halong tumatagal nasisira ang sanity ni Jongin, umiiksi ang pasensya.

 

It's after lunch, inaantok si Jongin pero he's been trying to fight it kasi at around 2 meron siyang meeting with the clients. Stress siya dahil nagka problema ang production team, one of their machines broke down and imagine the delay of their products.

 

The CEO is scanning the contract, reviewing it trying to find a flaw when Kyungsoo's face popped up sa kanyang screen, indicating a video call. A smile made its way sa kanyang lips upon seeing the latter's name.

 

 _"Hi daddy!"_ His treasures chorused as they wave happily sa screen, Kyungsoo is in the middle of the twins, trying to calm down the excited little ones.

 

"Aww. I wish I was there." Jongin pouted sa screen kahit alam niyang hindi iyon nakikita ni Kyungsoo dahil busy ang bakla sa paghabol sa kambal.

 

 _"Hey Ni, Your kids are giving me headaches, they're running everywhere!"_ Pawis na reklamo ni Soo. Pagod na siya, gusto na niyang umuwi, this is why he prefer sa loob ng bahay lang.

 

Jongin laughed while watching Kyungsoo na humihingal. And then his laughter slowly faltering kasi biglang pumasok sa isip niya na, ganito ba ka heavenly ang feeling kung if ever nagkatuluyan sila ni Soo?

 

Yes, like Soo, Jongin had stupidly fallen in love with the older male, yun lang hindi siya sigurado sa feelings niya sa mga panahong yun, masyado siyang confused kaya dumistansya sa ka fubu and began exploring with girls naman. That is how the twins were made.

 

The pain was still there, yung regrets and the guilt, pero somehow seeing Kyungsoo smiling with his kids, nabubuhay na naman ang kinalimutang pag ibig ng CEO.

 

"Sana dalawa tayo diyan." Jongin shakes his head.

 

 _"Can't you come?"_ It's Kyungsoo's turn to pout and Jongin wished he was there to kiss it away.

 

"I have a meeting at 2, sorry. But next time, I promise sasama na ako sa inyo." The CEO raised his right palm, sealing his promise.

 

_"Fine fine Mr. Kim."_

 

"See you at home."

 

Hindi din nagtagal, Jongin ended the call kasi his secretary came to pick him for the meeting.

 

The meeting unexpectedly ended later than expected, hindi na kumatok si Jongin cause it's late, malamang tulog na ang mga anak at si Kyungsoo. Tiredly, he dragged his restless body inside his house.

 

Instead of a total darkness to welcome him, na shock si Jongin ng madatnan si Kyungsoo na nagbabasa ng fairytale book sa ngayong tulog ng mga anak, si Taeoh sa lapag, si Taeil sa isang leg ni Soo.

 

Eto na naman ang lips ni Jongin, ngumiti na naman na parang may sariling utak eh.

 

Maingat na nilapag ng single father ang attaché case niya sa sahig, nakaloosen na din ang necktie nito at hinubad nalang.

 

"Hi." He smiles tiredly kay Kyungsoo na naka smile din sa kanya.

 

"Did you eat na?" Worried si baks. Jongin nods tapos hinalikan si Soo sa cheek. _O M G_ parehas silang namula, si Jongin pinagalitan ang sarili sa pinag gagagawa, nauubusan na siya ng control sa sarili.

 

"Did you eat na din ba?" Tanong niya pabalik.

 

"Yes. Kanina pa." Sagot ni Soo, mata ay lalong lumaki ng biglang humiga si Jongin sa sahig at ginawang unan ang kabilang leg ni Soo.

 

"How's the meeting?" Nakapikit na si Jongin, ayaw man siyang abalahin ni Kyugsoo pero curious siya sa naging araw ng lalaki.

 

"I nearly choke Mr. Lee, buti nalang nakapagtimpi ako?" _Typical impatient Jongin_ , Kyungsoo thought.

 

"Aww, tulog mo nalang yan Ni, kahit problemahin mo yang Mr. Lee na yan hindi magbabago ugali niyan." Napa chuckle si Jongin, mahina lang ito pero rinig parin ni bakla.

 

Inaantok na si Jongin kaya hindi na siya kinausap pa ni Kyungsoo. Sa halip, sinuklay nalang ni Kyungsoo ang malambot na buhok ni Jongin.

 

"Stop that." Whine ni Jongin sabay kuha sa kamay ni Soo para i-intertwine sa kanya. They still fit perfectly together.

 

"Tulog ka na Ni, teka lang lipat ko na to sa kwarto, magpalit ka na muna." Parang asawa, ang domestic.

 

Mabilis ding nag comply si Jongin, si Kyungsoo hinatid ang kambal sa kanilang kwarto, tucking them underneath their sheets.

 

Aalis na sana si Kyungsoo para makauwi na ng biglang nagsalita si Taeil.

 

"Nini are you leaving me?" Bulong nito na halos paiyak na din.

 

"Sssh, no Tae, mag ccr lang ako, sleep na baby." Malambing na kinakantahan ni Kyungsoo ang alaga na nakayakap na sa kanya, trying to put him back to sleep.

 

Ng makatulog ang bata, Kyungsoo gently left the room, conscious sa kanyang steps na baka marinig ng mga bata.

 

Inayos muna ni Kyungsoo ang sariling bag para makaalis na siya. Pati na rin ang gamit ni Jongin na nakita niya sa lapag. Ganyan ka maalaga si Kyungsoo kaya nahulog ang dapat ka fubu lang. He's a husband material, pang forever kumbaga.

 

Bago umalis, chineck din ni Kyungsoo ang mahal, kung nakabihis ba talaga or nagdive lang diretso sa kama. We can't blame the gay, inlove at worried siya okay?

 

Tulog na si Jongin, nakabihis naman na, naka wifebeater at he don't know ano suot sa baba kasi may comforter, sayang. Sign na yun ni Kyungsoo para umuwi pero hindi siya satisfied sa tingin, gusto niya hawakan, bakit ba.

 

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa edge ng bed ni Jongin, gently hinatak ang comforter hanggang leeg ng single father para hindi lamigin. Aalis na sana si Soo ng biglang may kamay na humawak sa wrist niya.

 

"What took you so long?" Murmur ni Jongin and _WAIT WHAT_ \- hinihintay siya ni Jongin?

 

Teka, sandali, ano??? Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo ng hilahin siya ni Jongin towards him, saktong nahulog naman si Kyungsoo sa chest ng lalaki at ang bango? Lord bakit ang bango parin kahit pinawisan? Perfume ba ang lumalabas sa katawan ni Jongin Kim instead of sweat?

 

"Ni, uwi na ko. Tulog ka na."

 

"Matutulog na ko like this." Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo ng napakahigpit and napa thank you si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng diyos at santo. Bigla siyang naging religious.

 

Talo na si Kyungsoo, kaya inayos nalang niya ang pag higa at niyakap pabalik si Jongin. Antok na din siya at gabi na, maybe this isn't a bad idea at all.

 

Dahan dahan, habang yakap ang mahal, nakatulog si Kyungsoo ng may ngiti sa labi. Heaven talaga pag yakap siya ng isang Jongin Kim.

 

 

\--

 

 

For the next two days, Kyungsoo didn't showed up sa work, may emergency daw kasi _(it is Jongdae crying kasi nag break daw ulit sila ng long time lover nitong si Minseok, for real na daw this time)_ at since Bakla number two is in San Francisco with Sehun pa, si Kyungsoo muna bahala sa BB niya, baklang bestfriend.

 

Ngayon ay nakahilata ang dalawa sa maliit na couch ng apartment ni Kyungsoo, nanonood ng boring _(in Jongin Kim's opinion lang ha)_ na Birdbox, second day na nilang nakakulong sa condo dahil ayaw lumabas ni Jongdae. Lahat daw ng nakikita niya reminds him of Minseok.

 

Pero it’s Jongdae lang talaga ang nanonood kasi Kyungsoo is busy giggling sa harap ng kanyang phone. Na notice naman ito ng sensitive na B3 na kanina pa pala siya gina-judge.

 

“Sino yan?” Pasimpleng tanong ni Jongdae, ngumungyuya ito ng chips.

 

“Ah, si Jongin lang-“ Shit, wala palang idea si Jongdae about sa baby sitting job ni Kyungsoo under Jongin Kim. The same Jongin Kim na mortal enemy niya nung college sila.

 

“Jongin? Like the Jongin Kim na kilala ko?” Now Jongdae has his full attention kay Kyungsoo.

 

Lagot na, sikreto kasi ng dalawang bakla ang pag reresing ni Soo sa work at ang pagiging sitter nito. Sigurado kasing magdidisappoint lang si Jongdae sa kanya, ayaw niya yun. There’s no point in denying or lying though kasi kahit in a sea of people pa sila at sabay umutot lahat, malalaman at malalaman parin ni Jongdae with all his heart ang amoy ng utot ni Soo, ganun kalalim ang friendship ng dalawa.

 

“Yep, that Jongin Kim.” Honestly he tells.

 

“But teka lang, kelan pa kayo naging in good terms ng fuckboy na yan and more importantly kelan pa kayo naging magka text?”

 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, masyado niyang nilihim kay Jongdae ang bagay na to.  Besides, hindi deserve ni Jongdae ang pagtaguan ng sikreto lalo na ng bestfriend niya. Guilty si bakla so he confessed some few things. From the reason to why he resigned to becoming Jongin Kim’s baby sitter. Leaving the part na he and his boss became fuck buddies nung college days nila.

 

Expected na kay Jongdae ang magtampo or sumama ang loob, pero to the point na mag walk out without uttering a word after I explain ni Kyungsoo lahat ay hindi naisip ni Kyungsoo yun, maybe he’s expecting a yell or a slap from the older gay pero, what happened and Jongdae left just like that?

 

And it scared Kyungsoo so hinabol niya ang bestfriend pero it’s too late na since saktong pagkadating ni Kyungsoo sa elevator eh siya namang pag sarado nito, nakita niya pa si Jongdae na naka frown and namumula ang mata sa paliit na gap ng elevator door.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo returned to his condo, he grabbed his cellphone, giving Jongdae a ring pero ayaw talaga ni fate na magka usap sila now kasi Jongdae left his phone sa couch where he was lying down kanina lang. Not giving up, Kyungsoo called Minseok, giving the man a heads up about sa nangyari ngayon lang, he also told the latter na to contact Kyungsoo as soon as he heard anything from Dae.

 

Sobrang worried na ni Kyungsoo kasi Jongdae has this tendency to be reckless kapag galit or malungkot. And if may mangyaring masama kay Dae, it would be Kyungsoo’s fault. No one is to blame instead him. Panicky na si bakla, hindi alam ang gagawin, no use din kung hahanapin niya si Dae sa mga lugar where he expects him to be kasi una sa lahat yung mga lugar na yun ang unang lugar na hindi pupuntahan ng emotional na bakla.

 

Kyungsoo is sipping a tea sa kanyang couch, worried padin and naghihintay anything from Minseok ng biglang mag ring ang phone niya, hindi pa natatapos ang unang ring ay mabilis niya itong sinagot.

 

“Kuya Seok?” Slightly nag shishiver ang boses niya.

 

_“Soo, hey no, si Jongin to.”_

 

Upon hearing that one certain comforting voice, Kyungsoo broke down and began sobbing over the phone, making Jongin to worry.

 

 _“Hey hey, what happened Soo? Where are you?”_ Worried si Jongin, biglang napatayo ata kasi rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag kuskos ng chair legs nito sa tiles kahit malakas na ang iyak niya.

 

“Si Kuya Dae kasi..” Singhot. “Galit sakin.” Singhot ulit.

 

 _“Okay, where are you? Puntahan kita.”_ Maybe the CEO is as busy as always, Kyungsoo don’t want to be a bother pero he needed someone to hold him and that someone is named Jongin Kim. He said yes tapos binigay ang address kay Jongin.

 

A few minutes after an hour when Kyungsoo was disrupted by a series of knock, expecting the guest to be Jongin, mabilis na pinagbuksan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki. Indeed si Jongin nga yun and automatic na napayakap si Kyungsoo dito, niyakap din siya nito pabalik. Umiyak lang si Kyungsoo and his boss brought him back sa couch to comfort him while their bodies are connecting.

 

Sa ilang minutong pag iyak ni Kyungsoo, niyakap at hinawakan lang siya ni Jongin, ramdam din ng bakla ang mga paghalik ni Jongin sa buhok nito. Kaya after a few minutes, the crying subsides until pag singhot nalang ng sipon ang bumabalot sa tahimik na condo unit. It is Jongin’s sign to speak na din.

 

“Feeling okay now?” Kyungsoo nods at lalong nag dive pa sa chest ni Jongin. “It’s okay, take your time, dito lang ako.”

 

And Jongin’s heartbeat became a lullaby to Kyungsoo until he had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

_Nagising si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman ang pag vibrate ng cellphone nito, nakalimutan niya kasing i set sa silent ang gadget before falling asleep, ikaw ba naman pinagod ng isang Jongin Kim makakapag isip ka pa ba ng maayos? Mabilis na hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya, nilingon si Jongin at gently na inalis ang nakapulupot na kamay nito sa beywang ni Kyungsoo._

_“Hello?”_

_“Kuya Soo, si mama at si papa..” Nanghina ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag itim ng mga paningin niya, hindi makapaniwala sa masamang balitang narinig. Nanlulumo siya, nagagalit at nasasaktan._

_Ten years. Ten years na pala silang niloloko ng sariling mga magulang. Kunwari okay sila, kunwari masaya ang kanilang pamilya pero ten years na palang nagloloko ang tatay nila, ten years na ding hiwalay ang dalawa. Kaya pala laging nag oovertime ang tatay niya, kaya pala laging nasa ibang bansa ang nanay nila sa tuwing umuuwi ang tatay nila?_

_Puta- bakit pa sila niloko? Hindi naman na sila bata._

_Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo, galit ay bumalot sa kanyang mga puso, kalungkutan ang umaangkin sa kanyang pagkatao._

_Hubad na nakatayo si Kyungsoo, nanginginig parin dahil sa balitang narinig._

_“Soo? Babe?” Tinatawag siya ni Jongin, mabilis namang lumingon si Kyungsoo, mga mata ay binabaha ng luha._

_“Jongin.” Iyak niya after yakapin ang binatang labis na nagtataka._

_“Andito lang ako Soo.” Tanging nasambit ni Jongin bago makatulog si Kyungsoo na umiiyak sa mga bisig niya._

 

Isang maingat na pag suklay sa buhok ang gumigising sa natutulog na Kyungsoo, patuloy na nakapikit ang bakla, inaalala kung ano ang mga nangyari. Ah shit, nakatulog pala siya sa sobrang iyak, nakatulog siya habang yakap ni Jongin. The memory from last night worries him, si Jongin ba ang sumusuklay sa buhok niya? Pero he can’t feel him next to him.

 

“Baby, try to wake up your tito Soo na, dali. Tell him breakfast is ready.” Kyungsoo heard Jongin whispering. Tapos suddenly bumukas ang pinto ng room niya.

 

“Ssssh, Taeil be careful with your step, Nini is still sleeping.” Si Taeoh pala ang nasa tabi ni Soo. Si Jongin talaga pati mga anak dinamay sa kalokohan. Tempted mang buksan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata at yakapin ang mga bata pero naaaliw siya sa mga ginagawa nila kaya he continued pretending to be asleep pa.

 

“But daddy said to wake Jongjong na, he needs to eat!” Frustrated na si Taeil, na pipicture out ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng kambal.

 

“Hey kids, what’s taking you longer?” Sumali na inside si Jongin tapos nag sink ang other side of the bed ni Kyungsoo. Did Jongin made tabi sa nakahigang bakla just right in front of his own innocent little ones? Narinig ni Soo na nag chorus ng sumbong ang kambal, Jongin ignored their soft rumblings and teka ulit- did Jongin Kim just kissed Kyungsoo in the forehead? “Wake up babe.” PUTA naman. BAKEEET BABE??? GUAAAAAAARD PAKIHULI NAMAN PO NG PA FALL PERO PAKI HULI NA DIN NG MARUPOK.

 

Okay too much na talaga ang ginagawa ni Jongin na paglalambing kay Kyungsoo kaya si baklang marupok ay nagblush, nag init ang mukha kaya yumakap ito kay Jongin para itago ang namumulang pisngi sa clothed chest ng boss. Nag chuckle sexily si Jongin, like yung chuckle na sobrang naaliw sa actions ni Kyungsoo si daddy? Yung chuckle na gustong magpa spank ni Kyungsoo pero ayaw ni Jongin kasi prefer niya eh soft passionate sex pero pinupush ni Kyungsoo yung spanking to the point na he has to beg pero super naaaliw at nakukyutan si Jongin sa plea ni Kyungsoo?

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Three days nalang at matatapos na yung contract ni Kyungsoo as a baby sitter, three days nading galit si Jongdae sa bestfriend.

 

Suggestion naman ni Jongin Pa-fall Kim, to end the war, Kyungsoo must make sugod sa camp ng enemy, iyon din ang suggestion nila Minseok and Baekhyun. So after regaining the much needed courage, Kyungsoo drives his way sa condo ng bff na may dalang tubs of ice cream and two boxes of pizza, may isang Tupperware din ng favorite Kimchi spaghetti na niluto personally ni Soo.

 

After taking three deep breathes, bakla number one finally found the courage to knock. He knocks again and again and continuously until binuksan na ni Jongdae ang pinto.

 

Awkward? Umurong ang dila ni Kyungsoo and lahat ng pinraktis na speech ay nakalimutan niya, nablangko utak niya habang nagtitinginan sila ni bakla number three.

 

“Magtitinginan lang ba tayo maghapon?” Irap ni Jongdae na naglalakad na papunta sa sala nito, leaving the door open for Kyungsoo to join him.

 

Mabilis ding sumunod si bakla, pumasok at nilock ang pinto pero instead na sa couch siya dumiretso, sa kitchen muna siya tumungo at nilapag ang dalang pagkain sa mesa, ang ice cream naman nilagay sa freezer baka hindi matunaw. Nag slice lang siya ng all meat pizza at nilagay sa platito, kumuha din ng isang baso ng coke.

 

“Dae..” Gentle ang pagkakasambit ni Kyungsoo ng pangalan niya, unlike sa normal na pagbibigkas niya dito, nilapag niya ang kinuhang meryenda para sa nag memenopause na bakla. “Sorry na kasi, hindi ko lang naman sinabi sayo yun kasi ayokong madisappoint ka sa pinag gagawa ko sa buhay ko. Tapos two weeks lang naman yun.”

 

“The point is tinago mo sakin. Nag sikreto ka sa bestfriend mo, sakin.” Pagtataray ni Jongin and Kyungsoo felt na nag shrink siya sa inuupuan. “Buti pa si B, alam niya. Ako naman mukhang tanga.”

 

“Hindi ko na uulitin, promise ko.”

 

“Tutal naman nagka bukingan na, so baka naman may mga sikreto ka pang tinatago sakin na gusto mong sabihin or if may balak kang ishare sakin?” Namutla si Kyungsoo, ayaw niya talagang sabihin ang pinaka ingat ingatan na sikreto kasi he promised Jongin he won’t tell a soul, pero his friendship with Jongdae is ang nakasalalay dito. “So meron ka pa ngang tinatago.”

 

_Sorry Jongin, I’ll explain later._

 

“Do you remember that night you and kuya Minseok first broke up?”

 

“May nangyari sa inyo ni Minseok?”

 

“Teka wala.”

 

“Ah, sige go on.”

 

“Diba you invited me sa bar tapos not long after you left me? I bumped into someone kasi, we uhm..” Kyungsoo somehow felt uncomfortable, revealing secrets which he promised to only share with Jongin. But bakla number 3 is waiting sa story niya so he continued na. “kinda got drunk, tapos we ended up sa condo niya and we did some things.” Ramdam na ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula ng mukha niya. And kitang kita narin niya ang halong pagkagulat at curiousity sa mukha ng bff.

 

“You did what? I need to hear it from your mouth, mahirap mag assume lang.”

 

“We slept together, like uhm- okay Dae, we fucked.”

 

“OMG????? And all these years we thought virgin ka pa! So sige, since good news itong nireveal mo maybe okay na tayo.”

 

“Really? Teka- maybe lang?”

 

“Yeah, not until you tell me who is the guy.”

 

Ayan na, magaling magpaikot at mag twist ng salita tong si Jongdae eh. Magaling Magaling. /clap emoji, clap emoji, clap emoji, tongue out emoji/

 

“Jongin Kim. And wait, let me finish my story before yang mga follow up questions mo. So okay, the sex with Jongin Kim is amazing, he thought the same so we kinda decided to be fubus? Yun na, we hook up frequently tapos uhm, alam mo yung number one rule being fubus? I kinda broke it.”

 

“You fell inlove with him? Fuck! OMG Ngayon I’m stuck between staying mad at you and to pity you!”

 

Nag usap pa ang dalawa about Kyungsoo’s past and present feelings towards Jongin, Kyungsoo relayed perfectly lahat ng emotions and thoughts niya about Jongin, lahat ng pa-fall na ginagawa ng boss niya, he never left out even a single word this time, feeling ni Kyungsoo it’s about time na din na may pagsabihan siya about his Jongin problem, he desperately needed some expert advice kasi his own moves and plans are always a failure.

 

“Teka lang baks, I have a question eh, I thought na matalino ka kasi cum laude ka pero why naman naisip mong iwasan si Jongin dati without talking to him about your feelings? Yes fubu kayo, you both made it clear, pero along the way he showed signs na he grown feelings for you. I think he fell inlove with you as well. Even until now.”

 

“We’re both inlove with each other?”

 

“Yes, in my own opinion pero to clear things out, why don’t you try to confess, be honest about your feelings, express what your heart tells you. Don’t try making the same mistakes twice, be stupid once but be wiser the second time. Go and confess.”

 

“What if he won’t reciprocate? What if we read him wrong?”

 

“Edi move on, maghanap ng bagong dick!”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, right, magiging honest na siya this time. After giving Jongdae one last hug, Kyungsoo hurriedly ran towards the elevator, fishing his phone out of his back pocket.

 

 

\--

 

 

According sa weather forecast, the day would be sunny, no rainfalls nor thunderstorm, pero minsan ata hindi din accurate ang weather reading ng PAG-ASA. Supposedly, Jongin will be bringing his boys sa Ocean Park, bonding lang ganern, pero dahil nga umulan eh nag movie marathon at nagpataba nalang ang tatlo sa bahay nila, tulog si Taeil sa comforter sa lapag habang si Taeoh at Jongin nagka-cuddle sa couch, Jongin is the big spoon while watching Toy Story 3.

 

“Dad, when will Nini go home?”

 

“You like tito Soo that much?” Lambing ni Jongin while kinikiliti yung bunso sa tummy nito.

 

“I love Nini! Tapos Taeil loves Jongjong too!”

 

Kung dati ay naattract ang kambal kay Kyungsoo dahil kamukha nito ang dyolamb nilang nawala, ngayon sigurado si Jongin na napamahal na ang mga anak sa sitter nila dahil sa pagiging maaruga at mapagmahal nito.

 

Ganun din ang Kyungsoo na minahal niya- Shit, yes, mahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal parin.

 

“Thank you Tae!” Niyakos ni Jongin ang nagulat na anak. Na annoy din ito sa ginawa ng tatay.

 

“Daddy no, too tight!” Nanlaban si Taeoh pero napaka fragile niya pa at walang nagawa kundi to accept ang kisses ng daddy.

 

“I love your tito Soo baby, I love him very very much!”

 

“Ah, don’t tell me, tell him.” His son whines, still trying na makawala sa mahigpit na yakap ng ama. “AAAAH Thank you!” Hiyaw ni Taeoh ng biglang mag ring ang cellphone ni Jongin, kung sino man ang tumawag edi thank you.

 

“Hey Soo.” Kinikilig si Jongin ng sagutin ang phone.

 

_“Jongin? Where are you?”_

 

“Nasa bahay lang, why?”

 

_“May sasabihin ako sayo, pupunta ako jan wag kang umalis.”_

 

“Okay babe, bilisan mo.”

 

_“Sige.”_

 

“I love you.”

 

 _“Hmmm. Love you too.”_ Parang baliw si Jongin na rumolyo rolyo sa couch, napa irap si Taeoh at dineadma ang kabaliwan ng tatay tsaka lumipat sa isang couch.

 

Papunta si Kyungsoo sa kanya, dapat pogi si Jongin, dapat amoy baby siya, kailangan niyang magpa impress. Inilagay pa niya ang isang palad nito sa bunganga at inamoy ang hininga. Foul, amoy chicken siya, paano pag nag momol sila ni Kyungsoo at maamoy ni Kyungsoo na mabaho pala si Jongin? What if marealize ni Kyungsoo na ayaw na ng chicken flavor na boyfriend? Panic mode si loko at tumakbo sa bathroom niya, muntik pa niyang matapakan ang inosenteng anak na tahimik na natutulog sa lapag.

 

After magpa gwapo ng thirty minutes sa CR at after magtry ng damit, Jongin settled sa isang grey sweatpants at black hoodie with nothing underneath para if Kyungsoo wanted some quickie _(quickie lang, mahirap iwanan ang mga bata)_ mabilis lang maghubad. Excited na talaga si Jongin, nauubos na pasensya niya kaya pinag diskitahan si Taeil. Kumuha si Jongin ng pang drawing ng mga anak at sinimulang mag doodle sa mukha ng inosenteng anghel niya. Taeoh caught his father kaya giggling, the other twin joined the fun.

 

The two are having fun when suddenly may nag knock sa door ni Jongin, dito na si Kyungsoo and biglang bumilis ang heartbeat ni Jongin. Kinakabahan siya na naeexcite? Ganern.

 

“Hey you-“ His smile transitioned into an angry frown.

 

“Hi Jongin.”

 

“Luhan.” The twin’s birth mother. Bakit instead of Kyungsoo a bitch is standing across Jongin, her face is as sly the first day they met.

 

Kyungsoo nervously skipping his way, malapit na siya sa bahay ni Jongin so wala na siyang pakialam kahit mabasa pa siya sa ulan, magbibihis nalang siya doon. A smile never leaving his lips thinking about how Jongin told him he love him, Jongdae was right, Jongin is possibly inlove with him as well.

 

Or maybe nag assume lang sila ni Jongdae para hindi masaktan for the second time si Soo with the same reason parin.

 

Kasi eto si Jongin, may kahalikang babae sa harap ng bahay nila, ang babaeng nanay lang naman ng kambal niya.

 

Suddenly a bitter smile painting his lips, history repeats itself nga talaga kasi like five years ago, Kyungsoo is feeling the same pain inflicted by the same people under the pouring rain.

 

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks ng iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, kalbo has been trying to sort out his feelings kasi, at ngayon finally there’s certainty sa puso at feelings ni Kyungsoo. Mahal niya si Jongin, mahal niya ang ka fubu, hindi man niya alam since when basta ang alam niya sa ngayon ay hulog na hulog na ito._

_Umuulan, romantic daw mag confess sa ulan kaya he’s grabbing his chance now. Uncaring about sa ulan at sa drenched na katawan neto, Kyungsoo hurriedly walked towards Jongin’s condo building, malapit na siya, ilang steps nalang at masisilayan na niya ang minamahal._

_Isang maliwanag na ngiti ang umusbong sa mga labi ni Soo ng makita ang lalaking minamahal.Subalit unti unting naglaho ang ngiti at napalitan ng takot at kaba sa dibdib ng makitang may babaeng mukhang galit na nakasunod sa galit ding binata, hindi alam kung saan nanggaling ang tapang ni Kyungsoo para lumapit pa sa dalawa at makinig sa pribado nilang usapan._

_Thankful lang si Kyungsoo dahil kahit ilang hakbang lang ang layo niya sa dalawa ay hindi parin siya namamataan ng mga ito._

_“Jongin you better man up at panagutan mo to!” He heard the woman screamed._

_“Are you even sure that’s mine?”_

_“Fuck you, I only slept with you! The only time we slept is like a month ago at one month na din itong tiyan ko.” B-buntis si ate girl? Jongin is having a kid?_

_Biglang gumuho ang mundo ni Kyungsoo sa narinig, two weeks palang silang hindi nagsesex pero naka buntis na tong si gago? He bitterly laugh, the raindrops mixed with his tear. All these time akala niya Jongin does loved him back, siguro malambing lang talaga si Jongin, thankful lang ito kasi Kyungsoo agreed to be a fuck buddy and being nice is his way of showing his gratitude._

_Kyungsoo felt really stupid, stupid din yung nagsabing it’s romantic to confess under the rain kasi punyeta, it’s a heartbreak you’d get when confessing under the pouring rain._

_Dahan dahan, pinilit ni Kyungsoo ang stubborn na mga paa to move back, to walk away, and when his feet turned pliant, Kyungsoo ran away, far from this place, far from Jongin, out of Jongin’s life even._

Kyungsoo then ran away for the second time, tired of assuming about things, tired of loving, tired of being stuck in an unrequited love.

 

\--

 

Mahal ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang baklang bff niya, pero pag pinag patuloy pa ng dalawa ang paghihiya sa kanya ay baka makapatay siya ng tao. Isang taon lang naman siyang nawala sa bansa pero kung umasta ang dalawa parang fifty years silang hindi nagkita eh. Ang iingay nila pareho habang shamelessly waving the big ass _‘Welcome Home Kyungsoo Baks’_ banner nila sa arrival section ng NAIA Terminal 1.

 

Ang malakas na hiyawan ng dalawang bakla ay nakaka attract din ng attention sa mga tao sa area. Nakakahiya talaga, sana pala hindi nalang sinabi ni Kyungsoo kung kelan dating niya sa bansa. Lesson learned ito for bakla.

 

What do you expect from BBFF _(baklang bestfriends forever)_ pag nagkita kita sila? Syempre maarteng yakapan at madramang iyakan _(minus the tears at sipon)._ Dahil nakakahiya for Kyungsoo ang kaganapan, mabilis niyang hinila ang mga kaibigan sa nag aabang na taxi ni Minseok, ang lalaki ay nasa labas ng driver’s seat at nakawave lang ke Kyungsoo. Atleast may isang normal na kaibigan pa siyang natitira.

 

Yun, the four friends went to Roxas Boulevard to have some Chinese food for lunch, gutom na gutom si Kyungsoo tapos the jetlag isn’t helping din.

 

Sa table ay maingay silang nag ca-catch up, constantly nagtatanong ang dalawang curious na bakla about Kyungsoo’s job sa New York, if babalik ba siya upang ipagpatuloy ang nasimulang career or mag ste-stay nalang siya at tiisin ang maliit na sweldo sa bansa.

 

Seeing how distraught Kyungsoo is, it is Minseok who tried switching the attention from Kyungsoo’s successful career to his and Jongdae’s engagement.

 

Finally after 11 long years and after 1 million break ups napag pasyahan na din ng couple na magsettle down na, they’re old enough naman, time to move one step closer to their dreams na ang life ng mag jowa. Jongdae dreamily tells how he wanted a cliff wedding sa California during the summer.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help himself but to smile, atleast one of his friend is getting married, unlike him na loveless at sawi talaga sa pag-ibig.

 

When the lunch was done, Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo’s ass sa bagong bahay na binili ni Sehun for Baekhyun. Sehun said he’d cook kasi he missed Soo din. Para hindi masayang effort ng modelo ay napa oo nalang si Kyungsoo, kaya instead na sa condo niya siya dumiretso eh doon na sa bahay ng mag jowa.

 

He don’t have to worry about someone din kasi the couple promised that it would only be the three of them. Hindi makaka join sina Jongdae and Minseok kasi Minseok’s parents are coming over for dinner din, so sadly tatlo lang silang mag didinner together, in short, thirdwheel si Kyungsoo as always.

 

Ang problema talaga sa Pilipinas eh yung traffic din, ang supposedly 1 hour and a half drive na bahay eh naging 3 hours ride? So instead na 4:00 in the afternoon naging 6:00 PM na, sakto naman at umiiyak na ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo sa gutom. Good thing din naman dahil naka handa na ang mesa, ang bisita nalang ang hinihintay.

 

Walang ligo at walang pahinga, diretso na sa dinner table ang tatlo as soon as pagdating ng dalawang bakla sa bahay, hindi din muna chineck ni Kyungsoo ang bahay dahil laters na yan after ng chibugan at pag nagka energy na ulit.

 

Wow, may pa kare kare si pareng Sehun, hindi mo aakalain na adulting will teach their baby Sehun to be mature enough para maperfect ang pagluto ng complicated dish na kare kare, the last time kasi na kumain nito si Kyungsoo eh yung pinagluto pa siya ni Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yun na din tinira ni Kyungsoo kasi nga masarap talaga. Chef Gordon Ramsay who, all I know is Chef Sehun Oh. Sarap na sarap talaga si Kyungsoo kaya halos hindi siya makausap habang kumakain. Gusto niyang enjoyin ang food at effort ng kaibigan.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng dinner, biglang may nag doorbell, lumabas si Sehun to check kung sino yun. Si Kyungsoo naman hindi mapigilang chumibog, yung pork sisig naman inaatake niya ngayon.

 

“Oh Jongin! Napadalaw ka ata?” Si Baekhyun ito, tumayo sa kinauupuan para kumuha ng kubyertos at pinggan para sa kakarating na kaibigan. Nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo _(ng foods po)_

 

“Yeah, nag Thailand sila ate kasama yung kambal medyo nabored ako sa bahay so I decided to come over.” Not sparing a glance sa dinner table, Jongin went straight to the kitchen para palamigin ang lukewarm ng mga beer.

 

“Ah, so bilis Jongin, baka maubos tong ni Soo yung mga pagkain.”

 

Jongin’s hand paused midway. Soo? Kyungsoo? Out of curiousity mabilis na nilagay sa ref yung beers tapos dumiretso balik sa table. And yes, positive. It is Kyungsoo Do na iniwan siya sa ere, yung nawala sa buhay niya na parang bula. Yung tao na half multo kasi nawawala lang kung kelan niya gusto at magpapakita na wala manlang warning.

 

Saglit lang na nagtagpo ang kanilang mata, Kyungsoo gaved Jongin a fake smile pero the latter dodged it by retreating his own gaze. For the third time, he won’t allow Kyungsoo to toy with his feelings. Naks, mga gago sila, hindi marunong mag usap ng matino kaya tumatalon nalang into conclusions, kung thesis to, F yung grade nila due to wrong conclusions talaga.

 

Jongin then joined the dinner, but he barely touches his food at nilalaro lang ata gamit ang tinidor na hawak ang adobong pusit na nasa plato niya.

 

“So, how are you Kyungsoo?” Nag flinch si Kyungsoo dahil Jongin called him by his full name tapos galit pa ang tono.

 

“Great actually.” Ayaw niyang maging kawawa sa dramang ito kaya Kyungsoo grows a ball to lie.

 

“Ah, buti ka pa.” Natameme ang mag jowa across them ng medyo padabog na tinulak palayo ni Jongin ang plate niya sa gitna ng table, tumayo din siya upang kumuha ng beers, tapos na ang lahat mag dinner so why don’t spice things up with some alcohol?

 

“Are you okay Jong?” The late comer’s strange behavior worries the youngest amongst the four. Pinisil din ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng kasintahan.

 

“I’m trying to be. But seems like a year is to short para maging fine.” Makahulugang sagot ni Jongin na si Kyungsoo lang ang tanging nakakaintindi. “Kyungsoo..” He turned to Kyungsoo after gulping down a can of beer, finally looking at the shorter straight to his gorgeous owl-like eyes. ”Can you help a gloomy man right here how to be feeling great?”

 

“Jongin please man, are you drunk?” Sehun’s trying to calm the now raging bull inside Jongin.

 

But Jongin ignored his bestfriend, continuing with his impromptu speech.

 

“Jongin, let’s talk this-“

 

“Talk? Diyan ka magaling eh, sasabihin mong we need to talk tapos sasabihin mong mahal mo ako pero ano? Mawawala ka for a year tapos biglang susulpot ulit? What’s your deal? What’s your game Kyungsoo?” Sobrang frustrated na si Jongin dahilan upang tumaas ang boses, scaring the other three. Baekhyun barely digesting lahat ng sinasabi ni Jongin kasi wala namang na open up si Kyungsoo about Jongin?

 

“Please-“

 

“Kyung-“

 

“Fuck Jongin! I saw everything, I heard everything. Noong umamin sayo si Luhan na buntis siya nakita ko yun, narinig ko lahat and what would you expect me to feel? To celebrate? Kailangan ko bang i celebrate yung fact na nakikipag sex ka sa iba while we have our deal? Ha? Tapos yung akala ko okay na lahat, na akala ko finally time na natin together ay hindi pala, kung nasaktan ka sana naisip mo kung okay lang din ako?”

 

“How would I know Kyungsoo kung lagi ka nalang nawawala, iniiwan ako sa ere, leaving me wondering and hurting.” Sobrang fragile ni Jongin, first time siyang makita ni Kyungsoo na ganito, broken, nasasaktan at sobrang lost at dahil yun sa kanya. Gusto man siyang lapitan at yakapin ni Kyungsoo sa mga bisig niya subalit paano ang pamilya niya? Paano na ang mga anak at si Luhan.

 

“Sorry Jongin.” Kyungsoo move a step closer kay Jongin na umiiyak na sa inuupuan, wala na rin ang mag jowa dahil binigyan sila ng privacy. “Hindi ko naisip na nasasaktan din kita.” Malambing na ang boses ni Kyungsoo, repentant din. Nakaluhod na si Kyungsoo, trying to find Jongin’s gazes. And when it meet, mabilis na niyakap ni Jongin ang mahal.

 

“I know I fucked up Soo pero kung may mali man akong nagawa na gusto kong itama ikaw yun, gusto ko bumalik ka sa buhay ko. I want to see your beautiful face before sleeping and after I wake up. Gasgas man ang mga linyahang to pero iyon ang sinasabi ng utak ko. Mahal na mahal kita noon pa man.”

 

\--

 

For the first time after a year, nagising si Jongin na may tunay na ngiti sa mga labi. Masaya itong tunay habang minamasdan ang payapang natutulog na Kyungsoo. Patunay na hindi imahinasyon ang pagiisang katawan ng dalawa, ang palitan ng _‘mahal kita’_ bago tuluyang marating ang rurok ng langit.

 

Ngayon naiintindihan na ni Jongin kung bakit the second his eyes landed sa dyolamb na iyon ay naengganyo kaagad itong bilhin, it reminds him of Kyungsoo kasi. From their owl like eyes to their heart shaped lips hanggang sa maiksi nilang bangs, magkamukha talaga ng sobra ang manika at ang iniirog.

 

Hinablot ni Jongin ang cellphone ng mag vibrate, it’s his ate updating him live from Thailand. She sent him a video of the twins walking around the streets of Bangkok wearing their matching bear onesies tapos sa likod nila, dalawang dyolamb na nakakapit sa likod nilang maliit. Cute cute talaga kaya mabilis namang ninakawan ng picture si Kyungsoo at sinend sa ate niya.

 

Not long after ay may face time request na ito, he accepted the call tapos biglang lumabas sa screen ang nagtatalong little bears.

 

 _“Daddy is that tito Soo?”_ They yelled excitedly.

 

“He’s sleeping, see?” Jongin moved his iphone para makita ng mga anak kung gaano kahimbing na natutulog ang mahal niya.

 

 _“Yay! Tita look, tito Soo came back! Daddy is happy!”_ Proud na chika ni Taeil sa tita nitong nakikinig lang.

 

 _“Can you wake up tito Soo?”_ Pout ni Taeoh sa tatay.

 

“How about before you go to sleep tonight I’ll let you talk with Tito Soo? He’s still sleeping eh, and he looks cute.”

 

 _“Fine, just tell tito we missed him okay daddy?”_ Jongin nods, sending a flying kiss to his small babies.”

 

 _“Tita can we go home na?”_ Napa chuckle si Jongin sa narinig na demand ng anak bago I end ang call, patay, mukhang mahihirapan ata yung ate niya.

 

Binaling nalang ulit ni Jongin ang attention sa big baby niya. Cute cute talaga sarap kantutin ulit. Pero nagpigil si papi kasi may kailangan pa silang pag usapan. Talk now, fuck later.

 

“Babe.” Jongin whispers as he plant innocent kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face na imbes masweetan eh nabadtrip sa pangiistorbo ni Jongin ng tulog kaya rumolyo sa kabila. “Baby.. wake up na.” Kyungsoo turned around again para magkaharap sila and kissed Jongin sa lips.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Morning my baby, my loves, my life, my everything, my dyolamb.”

 

“Talaga? Kahit kabit lang ako?” Naguluhan si Jongin, anong kabit pinag sasabi nitong Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi mo deserve maging kabit lang baby.”

 

“How about Luhan?” Kumalas si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakayakap ni Jongin. “Like I said last night, nakita ko lahat and nakita ko kayong naghahalikan sa harap ng bahay niyo.” Tumawa lang si Jongin. Napaka seloso pala nitong baby niya?

 

“Selos ba baby ko, as what I had said din, hindi mo deserve maging kabit. Yes, she kissed me pero I didn’t returned her kisses? She wanted me back but without hesitation I turned her down. She’s not what my heart wants.”

 

“Ako bay yun?”

 

“Always.” Lumalangoy na ang mata ni Jongin sa tubig pero unlike ng mga naging luha niya before, this tear is the most important one kasi they were tears of joy ika nga. “Always Kyungsoo, always.” He grumbled with sincerity and pure honesty before diving to capture Kyungsoo’s inviting lips for a loving kiss.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
